


Simple and Clean

by Interrobang



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Fjord and Caleb get very muddy while trying to do some gardening and decide to wash off together.AKATwo bros, chilling in a magical hot tub, five feet apart because they're not gay. (Spoiler: they're at the very least bisexual.)
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Hello. I have no excuses for this one. It's been fomenting in the back of my brain for well over a year.

After so long away from Rohsona, the rooftop garden needed a bit of help when they finally returned. Even with the Wildmother watching over their little tower greenspace, soil apart from the whole of the earth would naturally deplete its nutrients over time. Caduceus had requested help carrying new dirt up to the top; and Caleb, thinking himself a genius, had concocted a plan with Fjord’s eager assistance.

“This shouldn’t be too difficult,” Fjord said cheerfully as he summoned water to enact the first part of their plan: turn the mass of dirt in their backyard into mud. Caleb tried to ignore how the lamplight from the tree three stories above cast him in handsome shadow, accentuating the line of his jaw and bared chest. “All we have to do is turn the dirt into liquid, and then we can transport it. Right?”

“Simple,” Caleb agreed, though privately he was going over all the calculations he could think of for fluid dynamics versus magic limitations. It would have helped to have Frumpkin in his arms to pet while he was thinking, but the cat was elsewhere, likely not wanting to get too near the mud.

And indeed, it really did seem simple at first: Fjord summoned a great sloshing of water, pouring it onto the dirt. Caleb helped stir it all with a rake, the most mundane of labors that he was sure he could do. And then, in theory, Fjord should have been able to use Control Water to lift the whole mess up to the third story of the tower to a waiting Caduceus, to re-soil the tree and the rest of the garden, where he could then separate the water from the dirt and finish their landscaping work.

“How does it feel?” Caleb asked as he leaned on the rake, his curiosity piqued by the unusual use of magic in front of him. His eyes flicked over the rippling pool of dirt and water in front of them, which Fjord was currently trying to lift off the ground. “Mud is not exactly water, so if the limits of the spell are—”

“It’s a little more difficult than usual,” Fjord interrupted tersely. He was intensely focused, hands shaking with the effort of moving the giant mass of mud up two stories. It wavered in his magic’s grip, not moving as simply as it theoretically should have. Caleb watched warily as the quivering sphere of mud wobbled up towards the second floor, then struggled part way up to the third. It almost looked like it would go over the lip to a waiting Caduceus...

And it would have, if Frumpkin hadn’t decided to return and make his fae nature more obvious than usual by wrapping himself around Fjord’s ankles. Fjord’s face scrunched up, and Caleb got half a second’s warning before--

Caleb heard the sneeze and had just enough time to close his eyes and raise his arms to shield his face before the mass of mud rained down on them both in a thick, heavy splatter. When he blinked them open again, it was to a massive pool of soil slurry on their patio, covering half the house and him and Fjord both.

A clean Caduceus peered over the lip of the tower, warring expressions of concern and amusement on his features. “Everyone okay?”

Fjord slopped a glob of mud away from his mouth with a grimace. “Just a...just a little muddy,” he called back, shaking his dripping arms.

Caleb spit some mud out of his mouth, then wiped more of it away from his lips with an ineffectual swipe of a similarly muddy hand. “We are fine, thank you, Mister Clay.”

“Well, at least we know the limits of the spell now,” Fjord said after a moment in which Caleb and he blinked at each other. All Caleb could make out of Fjord was a flash of tusk and two yellow eyes. The rest was all mud.

“You look like a melting golem,” Caleb said with a dry laugh.

“Suppose we should rinse off,” Fjord admitted with a matching chuckle. He started to slog towards the back door to the house. “To the bath?”

Caleb nodded and followed him towards the house— but they paused at the threshold, looking at each other muddily.

After a quick agreement that they would rather walk naked through the house and endure a bit of hooting rather than have to clean up a trail of mud, they stripped down in the yard, shucking everything that was mud splattered to be cleaned later, and then ducked inside in their underpants to get to the bath. They were still absolutely filthy, and Caleb was now starting to shiver as the chill snuck in through his dampened skin. He sighed as they stepped into the humid spa room at the base of the tower.

“ _Sheisse_ , thank the gods I did not have my book holsters on me or you might be seeing me as a different kind of mess.” Caleb groaned as he began reaching for the hot water spigot, stepping under the shower along the wall meant to rinse yourself before getting in the tub proper. Realizing that he could not reach all the irritating mud that had slaked in through the gaps in his clothing, he turned, squinting, to Fjord. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help me slough off the worst of it?”

Fjord was standing awkwardly behind him, patchily muddy and now nude, waiting his turn for the shower. He quickly glanced away when Caleb turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“O-of course I wouldn’t mind,” Fjord returned with a slight stutter. He took one of the cloths they’d left to the side of the rinsing area and wiped away the worst of it from Caleb’s skin as the hot water sprayed down over them— the back of his neck, the gap between lower back and hips. Caleb tried very hard to keep his mind on safe, professional matters as Fjord’s hands rubbed over him: the next detail he wanted to work into the Tower, what components he needed to shop for for his next experiment…

“That should be most of it,” Fjord said at last. He cleared his throat. “I’m afraid I’m in worse condition, though. Can you get me?”

“Yes, uh, of course,” Caleb, said, stumbling over his words. He turned to make room under the spray for his friend. Fjord had been even less covered than Caleb, having stripped down to his shirtsleeves while doing the yard work with Caduceus, and so it required a more hands-on approach to rinse the worst of the mud from Fjord’s body.

Fjord had done very well for himself lately, Caleb thought wryly as his hands wiped and flicked mud away from the curves of defined muscle and scarred skin. The Wildmother had certainly been generous with her gifts. And Fjord had put work into himself as well, he reminded himself. It had certainly paid off.

Eventually, however, Caleb ran out of excuses to keep touching Fjord. Instead he turned off the shower and walked, dripping, over to the tub to climb in. It was a relief to sink into the hot water at last, and he did so with a deep sigh, finally feeling the mud’s chill recede. Naturally, of course, Fjord took the seat opposite Caleb on the other side of the tub. It _was_ a rather large pool, Caleb was just realizing. It could fit eight people at once with room to spare; it looked absolutely massive now with only the two of them, Fjord seemingly half a league away. Caleb scooted a bit closer, now catty-corner with Fjord so they could speak more easily.

“Thank you for your help today, Caleb,” Fjord said after a minute of comfortable silence that was interrupted only by scrubbing and splashing. “Even if my dumb ass couldn’t make the spell work.”

“I wish I could have done more,” Caleb replied with a huff. He ducked under the water, ruffling his hair to try and loosen any residual dirt from it before resurfacing, finger-combing his hair out of his face. “I should have had a better plan. Despite my appearance, I don’t often deal with dirt directly.”

“Hey, now, you’ve cleaned up quite well in the last few months,” Fjord insisted. “And your plans are usually pretty solid.” He paused, seeming to think some things over very seriously. “You’ve always been a good friend, Caleb.”

“Not always,” Caleb corrected with a shake of his head. “But I try to make up for my lapses when I can.”

“Well— I mean— what I’m _trying_ to say…” Fjord started awkwardly.

“How are things going for you and Jester?” Caleb interrupted perhaps a touch more loudly than required. He was not sure he wanted to hear a list of his shortcomings right at that moment.

“I have no idea what’s going on with Jester,” Fjord said with a sigh, amply distracted. He leaned back in the water, resting his elbows on the lip of the tub. Caleb tried not to notice how the steam and soap gleamed on his chest. “One minute she seems into me, and the next she says she wants space to figure herself out. I don’t know,” Fjord shrugged. “I’m just not good at this kind of thing. Take Caduceus.”

“Happily,” Caleb said absently as he scrubbed, thinking of Caduceus’s large fuzzy body against his own. “Wait, what about Caduceus? I thought you had a whole…” He gestured vaguely with his washcloth. “... _thing_ going on with him?”

Fjord did blush this time, skin taking on a sort of piney-brown tint. “I thought we did too, but he, uh, clarified some things about himself, so it’s...not like that.”

“But you wanted it to be?”

“I want a lot of people.” Fjord shrugged, sinking in the water. His face, Caleb noticed, was turning a dashing kind of maroon. “They don’t usually want me back. It feels like a running joke at this point.”

Caleb’s hopes rose in his chest before he calmed himself, resisting the urge to scoot closer in the tub. He had to take this easy. He tried to even out his breathing, feeling the flush spread from his ears down to his chest. He sunk down deeper into the water. Perhaps he could blame it on the heat.

“I...know a bit how you feel,” Caleb said at last, choosing his words carefully. “I have not had any entanglements— romantic or otherwise— for ...quite some time.”

“Oh?” Fjord said, raising an eyebrow. “You and Molly weren’t— ?”

“Not, er, as such,” Caleb said awkwardly, thinking of Mollymauk’s casual propositions and what a mess he’d been at the time, too fragile to take him up on it. _“You_ and Mollymauk weren’t…?” Caleb returned, equally curious.

“It didn’t— get that far,” Fjord stuttered. “There was some, uh, flirtation, and Molly was, you know, pretty _free_ with his affections...but we didn’t exactly get that far.”

“Hm.” Caleb let the silence fall as they soaked, his brain churning like whitewater rapids as he processed the new information. Then: “I don’t often get the urge to approach people like that. Lots of, er... _issues_ , you know how it is.”

“Ah,” Fjord said carefully, not meeting Caleb’s eyes. “No one you’re interested in that way around here now?”

“I— “ Caleb cleared his throat, staring determinedly into the scattering of magical lights above the bath. “I have had thoughts. About a few people. Just in passing, you know.” Caleb felt nervous beads of sweat start to form on his face.

“I get that,” Fjord said, though his voice wavered uncertainly. “You don’t ever just...miss it? Being touched?”

Caleb shrugged, sinking so deep into the water that only his face protruded. “Some of it. Not always the sex. Often I think about being held after. That gentle kind of intimacy, when you’re all worn out from affection.” He paused, sighing longingly. “But sometimes I just miss the weight of a cock in my throat.”

Fjord, as intended, choked on absolutely nothing, then dissolved into laughter. “Holy shit, Cay, _warn_ a guy, will you?”

Caleb let a grin spread over his lips as his joke landed, his nerves calming when he got the reaction he’d been hoping for. He could just make out Fjord’s ruddy cheeks out of the corner of his eye below the twinkling lights above them. “You asked.”

“I guess I did,” Fjord mumbled into his washcloth, tittering to himself. He looked everywhere but at Caleb, his gaze studiously down on his own body as he lathered soap over his arms and shoulders. He surreptitiously glanced over at Caleb a few times, scooting over on the seat ever closer as he moved through washing his limbs and body.

“Say, can you get my back again?” Fjord asked, voice breaking slightly as he turned. Caleb felt his cheek pinken further as he noted the ruddy tone on the back of Fjord’s neck, his ears flushed all the way to their pointed tips.

“I...yes,” Caleb said, wading a little bit closer. He ran the washcloth over Fjord a few times, his heartbeat drumming in his throat. He needed to get out of here. He was going to give himself away.

“What we were talking about before…” Fjord started. “If, um, you _were_ interested in someone that way…”

“Ah, well, we are probably clean enough!” Caleb interrupted loudly, pulling away and slinging the wet washcloth towards the wicker hamper in the corner. It slapped the stone wall instead and fell to the floor. He didn’t need another rejection. It was time to get out, dry off, and attend to his half-hard cock in the privacy of his bedroom.

“Oh! Uh. Yes, you’re probably right,” Fjord replied with a frown. Was that— a hint of disappointment? Caleb didn’t have time to process it. Fjord started to stand up— only to stumble, startled, as a great _thump_ shook the tower, raining down bits of dirt and dust from the ceiling above.

Caleb was instantly at attention, water splashing as he leapt to his feet. Caleb and Fjord stared at the ceiling, tense and ready to leap to fight if needed. Caleb’s mind raced— his books and components were far away, beyond the dressing room. He hadn’t even had his book holsters on when they’d been splashed by the deluge of mud. He was almost completely useless like this—

“We’re all good!” Came Caduceus’s muffled voice from a couple floors above, boosted by Thaumaturgy. “Dirt’s where it should be. Mostly.”

“Well, that is good to hear,” Caleb said with a nervous chuckle. “At least we will not have to repeat the attempt.” Caleb relaxed marginally— then realized quite suddenly that he was holding Fjord’s wrist, the instinct to be ready to flee pure habit.

There was a moment of sheer embarrassment as Caleb dropped Fjord’s wrist and backed up again, wiping sweat and beads of steam off his face to try and banish with it the blush on his features. It really was time to make his retreat now—

“Wait—” But then Fjord's hand reached out lightning-quick to grab him back, his hold gentle on Caleb’s wrist— easy to break out of, should Caleb so choose. Caleb’s focus narrowed suddenly to his immediate vicinity: Fjord was a deep green in front of him, the heat of him radiating like a wall of flame against Caleb’s torso. His eyes shone that supernatural gold, the pupils reflecting in the dim light of the spa room, and his lips parted ever so faintly…

“Fjord?” Caleb found himself tilting his head to the side, his eyelids slowly dropping as all his senses honed in on the scant inches between their naked bodies.

“Just, um.” Fjord stuttered, his breathing fast. Caleb could just feel the puff of it against his face, warm and humid. “What I wanted—” Fjord’s grip shifted on Caleb’s wrist, the hold now firm enough to make Caleb shiver. “About what you said…”

“What about it?” Caleb murmured, his heart now climbing up into his throat. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be true. They were just joking like usual, and any minute now Fjord would let go…

They moved closer to each other by millimeters, Caleb’s pulse pounding staccato in his throat--

And then Fjord’s lips were on his, the press quick and petal-soft, the ivory-smooth bump of one tusk drawing along Caleb’s lip like a tease. He breathed out the smallest of whimpers, leaning in, in, in, ready to dive headlong into the wall of heat in front of him— but Fjord pulled back minutely. Caleb let his eyes flick up to Fjord’s face, searching for answers. He licked his lips; his mind raced clearly over their every interaction in the last few minutes looking for a pattern.

“Sorry,” Fjord mumbled, making to pull away. “Just, uh— I thought— fuck. You probably didn’t want that.” He looked as terrified as Caleb felt, backing up and scrubbing over his face with nervous hands. Caleb felt something twist in his belly— they were of a mind, then. The equation was equal on both sides, so what was stopping him from-?

Caleb tentatively reached up to cup Fjord’s face in his own scarred hands, directing the half-orc’s attention back to his face.

“Don’t speak for me,” he chastised carefully, his voice steadier than he felt. “You know I would say something if I— if I _didn’t_ want someone— want _you,”_ he stuttered, stumbling over his words even as he tried to put on his most confident air. The heat in his face was immense, the bloom of it so hot he was surprised he didn’t boil the water around them. “I— wouldn’t have said those things if I did not mean them in some way.”

“What, the cock in your throat? Should we talk about _that_ a little more, maybe?” Fjord asked through nervous laughter, yellow eyes searching Caleb’s own.

“What else is there to talk about?” Caleb let his hands settle on Fjord’s waist, on the soft cut of his hip, scarred and firm under his fingers. “We both— miss the contact.” He leaned into Fjord— pressed their chests flush, the steam and bathwater making everything slick and warm. “And unless you are opposed-?”

“Definitely not,” Fjord said eagerly. He sighed against him, and Caleb felt it against his own ribs, the exhale soft against his lips as he leaned in again, kissing Fjord softly. “Caleb…”

Caleb took him in: the scent of beard oil and soap and the fragrant waft of sea brine that lingered on his skin. His body, firm and hot, more muscled than Caleb’s own, breathing in time to the pounding of his pulse under Caleb’s hands. Fjord’s arms circled his waist, pressing them chest to chest and hip to hip, and Caleb could do nothing but sigh in return.

There wasn’t much talking after that for a good long while. They kissed and kissed, each exchange of lips more intense than the last. Caleb was distantly aware of the sounds of the house around them, people going about their business as they took their time in this only semi-private space. But he found it hard to care about the idea of anyone walking in on them when Fjord was finally solid in his arms. It was the most intimate contact Caleb had had in... _years_ , he realized suddenly. And it ignited something in him, a hunger he had all but stifled completely.

“You really have filled out nicely,” Caleb muttered against Fjord’s lips, laughing. The laugh turned into a moan and Fjord ducked his head down to nip at Caleb’s throat— the bite was gentle, but there was potential there, the blunt points of his tusks a welcome threat. Caleb’s pulse pounded in his ears, quick as lightning at his throat, jumping against Fjord’s tongue.

“You can thank the Wildmother for that,” Fjord said with a chuckle. “And Beau, for kicking my ass every morning.”

“I will have to write her a proper thank-you note,” Caleb said dryly as he fondled and squeezed to his heart’s content. He wanted to feel every inch of skin allowed to him— muscle and heat and texture, his hands searching out any kind of stimulation. He squeezed Fjord’s pecs and tweaked a nipple and was rewarded with a sharp inhale that he ate up hungrily.

“You’re not so skinny anymore, either,” Fjord pointed out on a shivery sigh.

“Regular meals will do that to you,” Caleb said with a shrug, though his face warmed at the praise.

His hands seemed to take on a mind of their own as they wandered. Fjord’s skin was so soft under his hands. There were scars— Caleb was particularly nervous about the one on his chest, the one where Fjord had physically threatened Uk’otoa with his own death— but they were just another thing that accentuated the experience’s dream-like quality. His questing fingers ran over marks of Fjord’s work and old wounds, every squeeze getting him an absolutely stellar response: a moan here, a sigh there, a shivery nip of teeth against his throat.

He cried out as Fjord tilted his head back and sucked at his throat. His cock throbbed between his legs, his whole thrumming with nerves. He pressed his hips closer— just for the contact, the luxury of being allowed to rub up against Fjord’s abdominals. He swallowed thickly as he realized he could feel Fjord hard against him as well, their cocks sliding against each other. He raked his nails over Fjord’s shoulders and was rewarded with a grind of Fjord’s hips against his own, eliciting another moan and shiver.

Caleb wanted to look down, to see his prize, but Fjord had a grip in his hair and was tugging gently, forcing him to arch his head back. Caleb blindly reached one hand down to wrap around Fjord’s cock, velvety skin smooth in his palm. He was still damp from the bathwater but blood-hot in Caleb’s hand, twitching once when Caleb stroked him gently.

“Cay…” Fjord sighed, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Caleb’s collarbones.

Caleb stroked him again, firmer this time, slicking his thumb over the wet tip. He felt lower— and there, the hard swell of Fjord’s knot under his fingers, firm like a swollen gland, slightly wider than the rest of his already admittedly thick cock.

Caleb’s mouth watered even as his heart raced in his chest. He had perhaps studied a text about non-human anatomy a little more in-depth than he’d needed to. Had maybe fantasized more than was appropriate about a knot inside him, pumping come deep into him and making him take it, keep it there…

Caleb whimpered as Fjord’s cock twitched in his hand again, a spurt of precome smearing against his wrist. His nerves sang with it— like his entire consciousness was concentrated in the wet length of his wrist, tacky with Fjord’s arousal.

Caleb gently pulled away from Fjord’s grasp and sunk to his knees as if in a daze. He needed that in his mouth _immediately_. He didn’t have the words to explain it— except, he realized, he had already voiced exactly what he missed so much. His face felt like it was on fire, blood rushing like magma through the core of a volcano. He licked his lips and let his mouth fall open as he held Fjord’s cock in front of him.

He looked up at Fjord for a second, just to get the lay of the land. Fjord was biting his lip, face a dashing maroon tint under the pine green of his flushed cheeks. His hand still cradled Caleb’s skull, fingers lightly tangled in damp hair.

Caleb gently pressed his lips to the head of Fjord’s cock as he watched Fjord’s eyes. Fjord’s pupils blew to wide, dark pools as Caleb gave kitten licks, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his cock. It swelled even further under the attention, twitching once when Caleb sucked at the head. He dropped his jaw open, pulling Fjord’s cock into his mouth even as he closed his eyes and focused. He’d have been lying if he said he hadn’t wanted it before, but that idle curiosity was now blooming into something all-consuming. He slowly lowered himself over Fjord’s length, taking him in gently before drawing back with a wet slurp, then repeating. Each time he ducked lower, taking more into his throat. The weight was delicious, the stretch against his throat euphoric, he rhythm hard enough to calm his frantic mind.

He pulled off Fjord’s cock and ducked down to lick at the knot, squeezing it gently until he was rewarded with a fat dribble of pre against his lips, sticky and bitter on his tongue, and so he sucked on Fjord’s knot again, laving his tongue over it. His own cock throbbed in sympathy— and gods, but he needed this inside him at some point. He could just imagine it splitting him open, big enough to feel it up through his gut. He moaned, made desperate by the idea, and ducked down again, feeling his throat click around the head of Fjord’s cock buried inside him, knot nudging at his lips. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, the sensation so _good—_

Fjord’s hand in his hair tightened, claws tickling his scalp.

“Cay,” Fjord said, voice trembling in warning.

Caleb ignored him, sinking down deeper. The weight on his tongue was decadent, the ability to get lost in his task almost reassuring. He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed doing this— and what a nice place to do it, here in the warmth of the bath, deliciously clean and relaxed, unlike the last time he’d attempted this act. He sighed as he dropped his jaw open and took Fjord into his throat even deeper, going lower, lower— his throat constricted around the head, and he felt the pulse of Fjord’s knot against his tongue, secure past his lips, and—

Fjord groaned and tugged on his hair hard enough to pull loose a few strands, suddenly yanking Caleb off his cock with a wet slurp.

Caleb gasped, licking his swollen lips, his eyes just barely focused.

“Careful, or you might, uh, actually choke. I don’t think you’d like me knotting your mouth,” Fjord muttered breathlessly.

Caleb inhaled sharply, processing the mental image that idea produced. Choking on it, mouth completely full, Fjord pumping come down his throat until he couldn’t breath, lips overflowing— he whined, the thought too good to pass up. “Please,” he begged. His voice was rough, as if he’d gargled gravel. “I _do_ want it, I— _please_ , Fjord,” he rasped, tears now welling truly at the corners of his eyes.

“A-another time…” Fjord stuttered, face so bright it could have glowed. He covered his face with one hand, even as the other tightened in Caleb’s hair.

Caleb whined as he roughly jerked Fjord off with heavy pulls on his cock, squeezing in pulsing grips at Fjord’s knot until it swelled, obscene and heavy in his palm. Fjord groaned bodily, voice echoing off the chamber’s walls as his cock twitched, spilling pulse after pulse of come over Caleb’s chin. It splattered over Caleb’s cheeks, mixing with desperate tears. Each white splash dripped down his chin in a thick spill— tears and come and spit making a mess of Caleb’s face, slopping in thick lines down his neck.

Caleb gasped, pulling off with a sob as he ducked in to suck the last dribble of come out of Fjord’s cock, tongue digging gently into his urethra just to eke out the last drops. His fist tightened around Fjord’s knot— he had read that it could be painful otherwise— and was rewarded with a fresh dribble of semen against his lips.

“Not done yet?” Caleb asked hopefully. His own abandoned length throbbed between his thighs. He reached a hand down to jerk himself off even as he sucked at Fjord’s cock gently, sinking down in one last long slide to eke out every bit of pleasure he could. He moaned softly, massaging with his tongue, messy face made even worse by the trickle of overstimulated tears falling down his cheeks. It was too much, and yet not enough. Caleb never wanted it to end.

“Noo- _ope,”_ Fjord whined, hips jerking. Caleb slicked over his own cock, getting himself off roughly, bathwater splashing as his arm shook with the effort. He just needed--

He gasped as Fjord hauled him off his cock and back up to his feet by one arm. Caleb stumbled on shaky legs, his eyes still a little unfocused as he leaned on Fjord, hand firm on the half-orc’s knot.

Fjord kissed Caleb again— passionate, hungry even with the mess, obviously savoring the taste of himself on Caleb’s tongue. Caleb squeezed his knot again and was rewarded with another smear of come against his belly, a sharp whine he kissed away. Fuck, he just needed to get _off—_

He gasped when Fjord’s rough hand joined his on his cock. The noises were absolutely filthy, the squelching and slurping of their hands on each other grossly erotic. Caleb’s legs threatened to buckle when Fjord dug his thumbnail into the slit of his cock, the pain sharp and sweet enough to make Caleb jump, slamming his hips against Fjord’s own. Caleb moaned, more overstimulated tears falling down to mingle with sweat and come on his temples as he gasped. Sensation crashed over him like a tidal wave on a rocky shore, scattering his few cognizant brain cells to the four corners of the earth. All he could comprehend was Fjord’s hand against him, Fjord’s knot in his fist, and the steam-damp heat of their bodies rubbing up against each other.

At last Caleb shakily pulled away, too sensitive to enjoy any more rough touches. “Well,” he said with a gusting sigh. “That probably did not get the bathwater any _cleaner.”_ He sniffled a little bit, grabbing one of the abandoned wash cloths and wiping the come and snot off his face with a grimace. _“Gott,”_ Caleb said, coughing lightly. “Nothing like a good crying orgasm to really get it all out.”

Fjord looked conflicted. “That wasn’t because of, uh— I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, no,” Caleb assured him with a dismissive wave of his hand. “That just happens sometimes. _Du geht's gut_.” Just to emphasize this, he ducked in to kiss Fjord again, letting his tongue linger against Fjord’s own, slow and soft. When he pulled away, Fjord followed after him, as if reluctant to let the moment end. His expression was soft, a little pleading.

Caleb’s mind puttered along even as he mechanically climbed out of the tub and began to dry off— would this ever happen again? Would Fjord even want to? Was he just another substitution, or was Fjord simply humoring him, or…? A million possibilities raced through his mind, even as he coughed slightly to clear the lingering roughness from taking Fjord’s cock so deeply into his throat.

Caleb paused at the door, towel around his hips, and turned to Fjord, who was still standing in the tub looking a bit bewildered, staring after Caleb like an abandoned puppy. Caleb’s body still thrummed warmly thinking about that thick knot he’d only gotten in his mouth for a few moments. He licked his lips again, and paused at the door to the spa room.

“Would you...like to join me in my quarters?” He said carefully, feeling his nerves alight once more at his own boldness. “For further, ehm, discussion,” he added quickly.

Fjord lit up, splashing out of the tub quickly as he could, and chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@GoInterrobang](twitter.com/GoInterrobang). Come see what else I'm working on!


End file.
